Congratulations, Firelord
by telayla
Summary: Azula is frantic, and in need of answers. She finds them with her new prisoner. Mentions of Sukka, subtle Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, and Ty Zula. It's there if you look for it. Rated for a lot of major character death.


you can also find this, and sort of an illustration on my deviantart account. telayla(dot)deviantart(dot)com

* * *

Azula was running. She was breathing hard as she bolted across the hard earth and into the maximum-security prison outside the Fire Nation capitol.

If there was one person who had the answer, one person who could tell her why the servants cowered away from her when she passed...

Well, that was normal, but calling her Firelord as they trembled, was most certainly not. She needed to ask him, needed him to explain why she had woken up smelling like ash and blood.

And she would find him here.

Azula vaguely registered someone telling her which cell he was held in, and she wasted no time hurrying down the damp hallways. The progressively grew colder as the descended into the earth. The volcano that help the capitol had been extinct for centuries, leaving no fear of an eruption.

"So." He said quietly, and didn't turn as she doubled over, struggling to catch her breath. "You finally came to finish me then? Of course, I shouldn't even ask. It's not like you'll understand me, will you?_ Firelord_?" He spat the last word at her.

"_Don't call me that_!" She shrieked, hands clutching frantically at her face.

He half turned, enough for her to see that what had remained of his face was covered in small burns and cuts, and his eye, the one previously untouched by the massive scar, now matched the other side of his face. He laughed once, but the sound was dead. "You're not as far gone anymore, I assume?"

"What do you mean?!" She almost sobbed, ripping the golden crown out of her hair and sending it flying across the room. She threw herself against the bars of his cell. "What do you _mean_!?" She screamed again, panicked tears flowing freely.

"Don't you remember?" He turned the rest of the way, and her eyes flickered over him, taking in his burnt and blood-stained appearance. "Do you really not remember?" He seemed to stare at her for a long moment, before laughing that same dead, broken laugh. "I wish I could see your face!" He choked out, and, looking closer, she realized that he was, in fact, blinded. Whatever miracle had saved his sight when he had received his scar had failed him the second time.

"I can't believe you don't remember." He said, his voice taking on a mocking tone. "You don't remember the way they screamed, Azula? Don't you remember making my face match, Azula? You said you'd 'even me out'." He touched the fresh burn covering his right eye, somehow managing not to flinch. "It hurt very much, Azula." He said slowly, as if they were children again. "But I could still hear you kill father."

"He's...dead?" Azula whispered, her throat aching. "You're a liar, Zuko."

Zuko snorted. "Why would I lie? What could I gain? I'm going to die, that much I know. I can't even see your face as I tell you who you killed." His voice sounded choked with tears. "You killed the water tribe boy first. Sokka, I heard them call him. I remember." Zuko nodded. "I remember, I found him. He was still alive when I found him. That earthbender, the little blind one, I'd never seen her, but she was crying over him. Do you remember that Azula? You were hiding daggers she told me. She told me that's how you killed her. With hidden daggers." Zuko emitted that awful laugh again. "Can you believe that? She said you killed her, and she wasn't even _dead_. She said the firebending came back, and you just attacked."

"I remember that." Azula whispered, recalling the girl binding her to the wall, and then the water peasant had gotten right in her face. She had enjoyed his torment as he screamed to know what happened to the girl he loved. "My favorite prisoner." Azula breathed, touching her lips. And then there had been a surge of power, and heat, and Azula had wanted to lose herself in it.

So she had.

Zuko continued as if he hadn't, heard her. "I guess the Avatar had ran after you. Because when I found you, you had just killed him again. Katara, yes, that was her name, was holding him, screaming 'Aang, Aang!' over and over again. She tried to heal him. She really did, but I guess you need spirit water to heal people after they've been shot with lightning. She was still trying when you burnt her to a crisp, did you know that?"

"Mai?" Azula was afraid to ask.

"Dead." Was all he offered, his voice a bit more broken. His blind eyes staring blankly at her, daring her to ask more.

"You said father was dead." It wasn't a question.

"He is. I tried to stop you, but," He broke off for another flat laugh, "You showed me." He turned the right side of his face to her, pointing out the obvious. "There's another name you want to ask." He jeered, his sightless golden eyes knowing. "Go on. Ask me about her."

"Ty Lee." Azula choked out, praying frantically in her mind.

"Dead." Zuko said, sounding a bit smug at Azula's obvious pain.

"Liar." She hissed. "Liar, liar, _LIAR_!"

"I'm not."

"_Liar_."

"You killed her, Azula."

"No." Azula said, grabbing at the sides of her face. "No! Why are you saying this?!"

"Because it's true."

Azula screamed, her fingernails leaving deep scratched down the sides of her face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_!"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Congratulations,-"

"_No, no, no, no, no_!"

"_Firelord _Azula." Zuko exhaled for the last time.

* * *

so this would be if azula had gone insane at the day of black sun


End file.
